Davy Jones (character)
Davy Jones was created by Ben Crowshaw (Yahtzee), and first appeared in the game Lunchtime of the Damned. Important events Davy is a desensitized high school teenager (as one may be after grinding up human skulls for a spell) with ambitions to be a sorceror. His spell attempts in Lunchtime of the Damned are not entirely successful, as he attempts to raise the dead by trial and error. However, he has no problem with smaller spells. Davy has defied every law of nature and shows no qualms about toying with forces of evil. At some point, Davy dies, though the method by which he dies varies, depending on whom you ask. In one version of the story, Davy's body and soul are disintegrated forever. However, I still don't think we've seen the last of Davy. Elandra is Davy's girlfriend. Elandra is also interested in magic, but not as much Davy. Davy's parents are very religious, and Davy keeps his spellcasting secret from them. (The Sorceror's Appraisal) Davy has a cousin named Chris. (Soviet Union Strikes Back) Davy's Spells: *Professor Slocombe Resurrection Ritual (variation): Apparently one of numerous attempts to successfully raise the dead. (Lunchtime Of The Damned) *Restoring the Souls of the Undead: To restore a Zombie's soul, pour the blood of one of its victims over its grave and set fire to the original magic circle. (Lunchtime Of The Damned) *Spell of Invisibility: An old spell that Davy easily memorized. A variation of Davy's own design, which makes your clothes (but not your spectacles) invisible as well. (Lunchtime Of The Damned) *Firelighting Spell: A simple spell that Davy learnt a long time ago. (Lunchtime Of The Damned) *Dumbfounding Spell: Mix rum and vodka together in a shot glass. Next, add the image of an important political figure. Serve to the victim, and enjoy their submissiveness! (The Lost Treasure Of RON) *"Viogra" Spell: A little spell Davy was toying with that causes animals to commit suicide. (The Sorcerer's Appraisal) *"Fissop" Spell: Lights up a room. (The Sorceror's Appraisal) Character notes Notable relationships First Appearance * Lunchtime of the Damned Playable in * Before the Legacy * The Sorceror's Appraisal * Lunchtime Of The Damned * The Soviet Union Strikes Back * Davy Jones C'est Mort * Yet Another Death of Davy Jones Scenario * The Universal Equalizer * Davy Jones is Back * Stuck at Home Features in * Lunchtime of the Damned * The Soviet Union Strikes Back * I Spy * Blastoff! * Nightwatch * Return of Die Vie Ess * The Repossessor * The First Stitch * The Postman Only Dies Once * A Better Mouse Trap * Shadows of RON * Davy Jones C'est Mort * Rend * Apocalypse Meow (Chapter One) * Purity of the Surf * Stuck at Home * Major Bummer Dude: Lassi Quest RON * I'm Only Sleeping * Witch! * Reality Check * Reality Check 2 * Reality Check 3 * Au Naturel * Night and Day * Exposed Reality Category:Characters